


something

by 447AM



Category: Block B
Genre: FWB, M/M, idk thats it more or less how do people but like 34 tags in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/447AM/pseuds/447AM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were nothing, not just friend but also not a couple and Kyung liked it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something

They were nothing. Not friends, not a couple, but something in-between and Kyung liked it. 

Kyung didn’t know what they were, and he wasn’t sure if he would ever find out.  
They were long past being just friends, yet not even close to a real relationship.  
They didn’t talk about feelings, they moaned each others names.  
They were making out in the studio at 4AM, they slept in separate beds.  
They didn’t touch in public, they fucked in private.  
And even though it was neither nothing nor something, Kyung liked it.

He liked how Jiho looked at him when nobody was paying attention.  
He liked how he still got to taste his skin when he wanted to.  
He liked how his body looked with all the marks, placed where they couldn’t be seen by anyone else but them.  
He liked that he had a secret.

Nobody had to know, it was nobody’s business.  
They couldn’t tell he got shivers every time Jiho said his name out loud, weren’t aware that every touch of their skin sparked an overwhelming urge for more.  
He couldn’t remember how it started, how they became what they were now.  
If someone suggested it, if they decided on it after their first fuck, if it came out of nowhere or slowly and steadily evolved into whatever it was now.  
It’s been too long to recall the details, the beginning and the unfolding.  
Kyung didn’t know and didn’t care, because he had everything he needed, everything he ever wanted.  
He could pull Jihos hair and plant kisses over his entire neck if he wanted to.  
He could drag him into the shower and let the sound of running water cover up his screams.  
He could push him against a wall and suck his dick he wanted to.  
He could do so many things to Jiho- why would he complain, why would he want to change anything, make it more complicated than it had to be.

 

That’s what they did, that’s what they were happy with, and yet, Kyung found himself watching Jiho sleep, admiring his beautiful lips and handsome face. Noticed how he wished for Jihos hands to just stay in his a little longer and not wander further down, for their kisses to be soft and sweet sometimes.  
And he brushed those thoughts off every time, ignored them, locked them away, knowing they would never go there, because whatever they had worked perfectly fine for both of them, this in-between thing, this physical thing, this emotionless thing.  
But maybe, just maybe, he secretly wanted to talk about feelings, wanted to sleep in the same bed, wanted to be public.  
Maybe he wanted more.  
Maybe he wanted something.

**Author's Note:**

> @world please write more fuckbuddy zikyung ok?? i love that too much bye
> 
> [ my tumblr](http://pinkhyo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
